User talk:Doom72
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tigger the Tiger : Universal Destiny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 08:06, October 1, 2012 I've heard pray tell that you've left Sonic Fanon Wiki. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 16:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So... you leaving Wikia altogether? --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 23:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. I thought I was going to have to say another goodbye. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 00:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Well Doom, I can only say one thing. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 03:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) When I saw that you removed "Gojira" from your favorite movies list, I died a little... --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it's okay; you're entitled to your beliefs. I just felt a little sad because I played Godzilla: Unleashed for the Wii, and I realized that you lost interest in it. Oh, and don't worry about the "died a little" part; I already feel partially dead inside, so nothing changed much. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not angry; I just have this depressing feeling festering from deep within my gut, and I try and cope by talking to other people. So I tried to bring up something that was on my mind and strike up a conversation with you. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 04:32, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I came onto my chat (this was back during the last time you saw me on a chat), and I wound up making both Wolf and Lily angry at me after I failed to resolve something. And now, in all honesty, I can't bring myself to come back to that chat since I'm afraid I'll just make things worse. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 11:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Yep. And as a result, I've been feeling dead inside for a while. As I already mentioned, I try and cope by striking up conversations. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 00:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I derp care what you derp. I don't care what you say to me, because I derp There's a benefit to losing: derping So I don't care how long it derps I will keep training until I beat derp And you can't stop me from derping that. derpderpderpderp Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 02:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright after a discussion about last night's antics it has been established you were being really too viscious towards Faw for just calling Alice what he did so i am afraid we have to issue you a warning. A lone wolf and A thief of the spirit - JonicOokami7 (talk) 16:50, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Bby where are you ;; You're one of the last people I can talk to like help Omg sorry I've been r00d comment by jareck I HATE YOU!!!!! Fuck off , I have no intention off having myself unbanned. ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 22:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) you look so hot on your profile 18:40, December 21, 2014 (UTC) yes, you are 18:43, December 21, 2014 (UTC) i know right i'm that amazing 18:45, December 21, 2014 (UTC)